User blog:EndZone45/My Favourite Guns in MC History!
Well, this is it. My favourite guns in Modern Combat history. I used to have this list posted on my personal page, but here, on a blog post, I can go in depth about why I love these guns. Without further to do, let's dive in! Leave your thoughts 10. Defiler (MC3) The Defiler. The good old Defiler. This was Gameloft's version of the SPAS-12 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. All you see are people running around with the Roar 3000, so in terms of shotguns, there truly is no gun variety. And the Defiler suffers from this. High, high damage. Up close, a one-shot kill is guaranteed. This weapon also has a much longer one-shot range than the Roar, which is what I favor in a shotgun. Also, the Defiler has a sense of satisfaction after every kill, unlike the Roar, which grants no satisfaction factor. I would give this weapon an 8.4/10. 9. Volkhov-12 (MC4) The Volkhov. The weapon which I like to call "The Dragon". This weapon is an absolute beast. It fires at 220 RPM, it has moderate damage and a low range. So what can be so special about it? Well, with the number of people running around with that Compakt-665, the Volkhov is great to stop these tryhards rushing in and killing you. I call this weapon "The Dragon" because it fires so fast and unleashes a deadly hail of Frag-12 rounds within seconds. This weapon SWALLOWS enemies whole. My rating: 8.5 8. PR39 (MC5) The PR39. This is basically the Compakt-665 from MC4 in MC5, but instead of being ridiculously OP and overused, this weapon is what the Compakt-665 in MC4 should have been. This weapon is perfectly balanced, with a low clip size by default, decent hip fire, decent damage, and a lower fire rate than the KOG Mk V. I like this weapon in the fact that it is perfectly balanced, which is a massive positive in a game dominated by nooby weapons like the LGR 35, the E24 SASR, or the Bosk 3 and its PRO variant. My rating: 8.55 7. Black Mamba (MC4) Welcome, everybody, to what is the underrated, and potentially, BEST handgun in Modern Combat history. The Black Mamba. The badass name is just the start of what makes this gun the beast that it is. High, high damage. One shot up close, and the one shot range itself is decent. The one thing that makes this weapon for me is the satisfaction factor. When you get a kill with the Mamba, it is the satisfaction of getting a Bomber with the Compakt-665 in MC4. Anyone that has taken the time to get 100 kills with this weapon would know what I mean. Another thing that appeals to me about this weapon is that no one ever uses it. So when you see the icon of the Black Mamba in the killfeed, that adds to the satisfaction factor, knowing that no one else will have that badass killfeed icon when they kill an enemy. My rating: 8.8 6. Roar 3000 (MC3) Well, it was the fan-favourite shotgun for MC3. In my opinion, this is a superior version of the Volkhov-12, with higher damage, higher effective range, and a higher rate of fire. The only area where the Volkhov is superior is in clip size. This is my "Dragon" in MC3, for its sheer damage output per second. It may not be as satisfying as the Defiler, it may be easier to use than the Defiler, but it is an absolute wreck house at close range. Combine this weapon with FMJ rounds for the best close-range secondary in the game. My rating: 9.0 5. CTK-1410 (MC4) Hands down, the best semi-automatic shotgun in the Modern Combat series. Easily. This weapon is a powerhouse out to mid-range, thanks to its relatively high damage at mid-range. Also, it is a great weapon at close-range, thanks to its high damage securing a one-hit kill. I also think that the CTK-1410 is the best looking shotgun in the game. The Volkhov looks nice in the armoury, but it loses its visual appeal when held in first-person in game. The same applies to the R780. The R780 looks awesome in armoury, but it looks rather boring in first-person. The CTK looks menacing both in first-person and in the armoury. This is the most versatile shotgun in Modern Combat history. My rating: 9.2 4. KR-200 (MC4) The KR-200 in MC4 is hands-down, the best burst-fire weapon in Modern Combat history. By default, it is a one-burst kill up to 30m, which is absolutely amazing. This automatically makes the KR-200 the fastest killing assault rifle at mid-range, along with the Charbtek-28. This weapon also has a great maximum range. But just like with the Black Mamba, the satisfaction factor is unrivaled within the assault rifle category. The KR also has the steepest learning curve in the assault rifle category, making it a rare choice online. Weapons that are seen rarely online, as you should have realized by now, appeal to me even more than weapons that are extremely good. The KR is one of them, and its excellent mechanics are what Gameloft MUST copy and paste if they plan to make another burst-fire weapon in Modern Combat. The KR-200 in Modern Combat 5 has horrible mechanics. My rating: 9.4 3. A TIE! Charbtek-28 (MC4) One word. POWERHOUSE. Absolutely so. The Charbtek is a 2-shot kill up to 20m, a massive range, and is the only assault rifle that can do 2 shots to kill, with the exception of headshots with the VECT or Recoil Booster with the SOCAR-S A1. It also shoots at 600 RPM, top-tier for any automatic weapons in the game. But Gameloft balanced this weapon beautifully. The hip fire box is larger than an acre, and the handling and the mobility of the Charbtek is abysmal, worst in the AR class. The range of the Charbtek is good but not as long as the VECT9. This, to me, is the LMG of MC4. LMGs are one of my favourite weapon classes, and the Charbtek brings back memories of going for the nuke with the Shred-4 from MC3. My rating for the Charbtek-28: 9.5 The second weapon that got 3rd place is the OPS65 (MC4) I honestly really couldn't choose how to sort this out, since I love both of these powerhouses. But I really think its a dead heat. The OPS is probably the most balanced weapon in Modern Combat 4, and the best secondary in MC4. The OPS is a high-damage, low-range, relatively innacurate SMG unless you equip a grip, which everyone does. This is my favourite SMG with JHP rounds, since it can two shot kill injured enemies at a high rate of fire, at around 600 RPM. However, the damage drops off very quickly with the OPS, which balances out its immense firepower up close. So, the OPS, the most balanced secondary in the game, the most balanced WEAPON in the game, and one of my favorite weapons of all time. Period. My rating for the OPS65: 9.5 2. X6 .338 (MC4) It was a close victory for the X6. I was choosing between this, the BSW 77 from MC5, and the Intercept-L200 from MC3. I ruled out the Intercept because the X6 had a faster reload and larger magazine with identical damage, so after some hard deciding, I elected the X6 .338 top dog, only because I thought MC4 had better sniping mechanics. Quickscopers and trickshotters would agree with me. If you go watch some sniping montages on YouTube, 80 percent of the time, they are using the X6 .338. There is a reason. The X6 is the only sniper rifle worth buying in MC4. The other two, the E24 SASR and the SFS CTK-12, may be semi-auto, but they are weak. The X6 has good one-shot kill areas, and you can skip the bolt animation, making it deadly at all ranges if used appropriately. The X6 is the best sniper rifle in Modern Combat. It has high damage, cheap price (60,000 credits) low recoil, great looks. Aesthetically, the only thing I don't like about the X6 is the firing sound when unsilenced. I much prefer the SFS CTK-12's meaty bang. My rating: 9.8 1. My favourite weapon of all time is: R780 (MC4) The holy grail of shotguns. My favourite weapon in the franchise, my favourite shotgun. Done. The R780 is the best shotgun in the entire series. So let's get the bad stuff out of the way first. It's a pump-action! It fires so slow! Well, if you are accurate, the pump-action is negligible. Oh! What about the short range! That isn't negligible! Well, its a shotgun. Don't expect to take people out from across Alert. Oh! The slow reload! You can easily remedy this by topping up after every engagement! Let's dive straight into the juicy, delicious factors of the R780 that make it what I think it deserves to be. One of them, is the damage. Six pellets, 40 damage from each pellet up close. 240 damage up close if all pellets hit. This is the HIGHEST damage per shot of all weapons in MC4 (excluding the explosives and grenade launchers)! The range is much better than that of the Volkhov-12, which starts becoming a peashooter at anything beyond 10m. The price is very cheap, at just 25,000 credits, the second-cheapest gun in MC4, behind the Black Mamba. Just like the Mamba, though, the satisfaction factor is what puts this weapon ahead of the others. Each kill with the R780 is satisfying. The damage up close is unrivalled within the shotgun class. This is what a shotgun should be. In MC5, there is no denying that shotguns are very weak, even up close. Shotguns are supposed to dominate close-quarters combat, and MC5 dropped the ball on the shotguns. That's why I prefer the shotguns in Gameloft Montreal titles because they dominate in close-quarters, and they feel like shotguns. Any players who have loved shotguns in Gameloft Montreal titles (like me) will understand where I'm going with MC5 having underpowered shotguns. My rating: 10/10. Those are my top 10 favourite weapons in MC history. Leave your thoughts or your top 10 in the comments section. Honorable Mentions The KOG Mk V in MC5. The PR39 replaced its spot. Despite this, the KOG is still a high-fire rate, moderate damage, low-recoil assault rifle that definitely deserved an honorable mention. KT-44 from MC3. The KT-44 is an incredibly, incredibly powerful assault rifle. However, the Charbtek-28 won out because of its similar power but with much lower recoil. Jolt-7 MP from MC4. The Jolt-7 MP is one of my favourite secondaries in MC4, and I really wanted to put both the OPS and the Jolt on the list. But I ended up choosing the OPS because of its higher firepower and better performance against players with Paragon Juggernaut or Nanofiber Vest. Category:Blog posts